Hunter Takedown 4x4
The Hunter Takedown 4x4 is a pick-up truck with enough strength to match its looks. It is the final of the strength orientated vehicles in Paradise City as well as the fastest. The 4x4 can run headlong into smaller traffic multiple times and not be wrecked. This monster is an ideal Takedown vehicle especially when the player needs those high target amounts of takedowns in the later Road Rage events. It is also useful to use it in Marked Man events. Like other heavy vehicles in the game it is not as useful in Stunt Run and Race events due to its extreme weight. The Takedown 4x4 performs U-Turns horribly and the weight shifts the vehicle when performing Barrel Rolls which causes it to land sideways. It may lose traction for a couple of seconds if rammed by another strong vehicle. When making this behemoth drift sideways, it may take a few seconds more of braking to make its rear end slide outward. In low speed drifting, it can be like guiding around a Boeing 787 due to its slow ability to respond to drifting. If using the E-brake, the truck has to be already sliding somewhat or the rear end will jump causing the drift to be prolonged even more. In the lower speeds of drifting using this technique, the 4x4 seems to respond quite well, but still slow to move around. In high speed drifting, the truck will slide out in a Japanese style drift when using this method of drifting and will keep its speed, though due to its massive weight pushing forward, will make the Takedown slide outward toward the edge of the turn. Due to this, it will require skill when taking the truck on winding sections of road such as Uphill Drive or North Mountain Drive. When it comes to running against stronger cars such as the Carson Nighthawk, it can beef with it pretty well. Its 4 wheel drive system and combined heavy weight keeps it from being pushed around too much, but its only downfall is its body roll. With a soft suspension, this truck can be slammed from the sides, making it roll around in whatever direction it was hit from. And of course, because of its heavy weight, it will be very difficult to recover from. Description This is the ideal choice for bullies. In the Hunter Takedown 4X4, it's always YOUR right of way. How to Unlock Win 77 events then shut it down. Resemblance The Takedown 4x4 mostly takes on the looks from a mid to late 90's Dodge Ram but with modifications. It also bears a resemblance to a Toyota Hilux from the 80's. It also bears a striking resemblance to the Off Road C180 Super from Burnout Revenge. Burning Route Notes *In Burnout Paradise's Free February Update, the Takedown 4x4's speed rating was lowered from 8 to 6 and its boost rating was increased from 6 to 7. *The Takedown 4x4's wheels don't spin, but remain stationary when the accelerator and brake are applied at the same time whilst stationary. This is probably due to the four wheel drive system of the Takedown. *The license plate reads: US-PK-01 which standing for "United States-Pickup-01". *The Takedown 4x4 is also included in Burnout CRASH!, but with a more cartoon looking appearance. *The achievement "Fall Guy" is probably a reference to the 1981 TV series Fall Guy starring two stuntmen who drove around in a truck similar to this.